Wanna Be With You
by wordzz
Summary: Alyssa and Marvin go to LA on a holiday. Robbie is sick and tired of Cat playing with his heart, so moves on. Cat sees Robbie "fadoodling" with another girl. She turns to another boy. Seeing how everyone wants them together, can Alyssa and Marvin play matchmaker?
1. Wanna go to LA

**Disclaimer: I don't** **own**** Marvin Marvin, Victorious nor the song True Sisters. ****No copyright intended.**

A/N: A very long Author's Note, skip it if you want.

This is my second fanfic but first crossover one. I really hope you like it. I know some people don't like Marvin Marvin, but I recommend you still do read. There is some Cabbie moments and memories. Maybe you'll like it, or maybe you'll still hate it. And sorry, but I'm not good at fluffiness.

Shout out to my friend CutesyBunny who has supported me a lot and reviewed my other story. She is super kind, friendly and nice that I love PMing her. The fanfics she writes are based on Cabbie or a situation Cat has to deal with. A Random Saturday Game with Victorious is hilarious. If you like the pairing, why not check them out? I was a bit stuck on this chapter. I didn't know if people wanted Maxine to go to LA or not. But she gave me some advice. Thanks again CutesyBunny for everything. ;)

Shout out to I'm A HUGE Fan of EVERYTHING who has read my other fanfic Earth Love, followed it and been super sweet to me. I just wanted to mention you because I was mentioned in your fanfic Making Peace. The fanfics she writes are about Marvin Marvin too, including Twilight, Austin and Ally, Jessie and more. They are really interesting, I'd recommend anyone to read them. Thank you so much!

Last of all, I just want to thank everyone who's read Earth Love and this too. I am really grateful for it.

I didn't know what genres to choose while publishing this fanfic. I chose Romance because obviously that is the main thing that is going on, the romance of Cabbie and Alyssa and Marvin (I think that would be Alyvin or Marssa, who cares) and how Cat and Robbie decide to move on. But this moving-on thing doesn't work out and leads to confusion. Sci-fi isn't included that much in this fanfic because them being aliens isn't mentioned that much. Hurt/comfort suits much better because of how people's feelings get hurt. Tell me if you think I should change it.

If you read my other fanfic Earth Love, this chapter contains some spoilers to it. Please be noted.

Sorry for the long note, here comes the thing you've been waiting for! I don't think anyone read it all, never mind. If you did, sorry again. xD

* * *

**Chapter 1: Wanna go to LA**

Alyssa's POV:

It was Saturday. A normal day. I had no idea what to do. Finally, I decided to go outside. A group of little kids approached. It was Arnold, Sophie, Tom and Chuck. But there was no Connie.

'Hi Alyssa!' They all greeted me.

'Hey! Where's Connie? Did she get lost playing hide and seek again?' I asked.

They all giggled.

'She has chickenpox.' Sophie told me.

'What is that?' I wondered.

Chuck stepped closer. 'My Mum told me, it sounds bad.'

'So Connie was taken by a MONSTER?' I gasped.

Chuck whispered, 'Let's have hope for her.'

'Dorks, Connie wasn't taken by anyone. Anyway, speaking of monsters, anyone for a game of hide and go seek?' Arnold rolled his eyes.

We all nodded.

'Can I count?' Tom offered.

'Sure!' Arnold agreed.

'Okay! One.. three.. four..'

Everyone except from Tom ran off to find a hiding space. I looked around to find a space to hide. Listening to him counting, I was sure he was counting wrong. It was a game; who cares anyway? I sprinted to hide behind a large bush and log. I sat down.

'Ready or not, here I come!' Tom yelled.

Chuck peered behind the bush.

'Bush ocupado!' I whisper-shouted. See, learning Spanish as a modern foreign language does pay off!

'What?' He whispered. 'What's wrong with the bush?'

'Nothing's wrong with it. It means bush occupied. Find another hiding place.' I defined.

Chuck quickly ran off because Tom was searching for people. Hopefully he wouldn't see Chuck running. However he is rather slow, so the odds are against him.

'Found you!' Tom shouted.

'Awww!' Sophie and Arnold groaned.

'Saw you Chuck!' Tom laughed.

Marvin's POV

'Kids, now you have holidays, we should go somewhere.' Mom Liz told us.

'Yeah!' We all agreed.

'But some holidays are dumb.' Pop-Pop huffed.

'I know! We should go to-' Henry spoke but Mom Liz interrupted him.

'No Henry, we are not going to Nude Beach.' Mom Liz scolded him.

'Awww.' He felt disappointed.

'But wait, I can't go through airport security.' I explained.

'Yeah, the x-ray will show Marvin's weird five stomachs.' Teri replied.

'Sorry kids, I think the holiday is cancelled now.' There was sadness in Mom Liz's voice.

'Awww! I was so ready to get my-' Henry joined in the conversation.

'For the last time Henry, we aren't going there.' Mom Liz assured him.

I remembered that Alyssa had picture-changing powers. So maybe I could go on this holiday after all!

'No, actually this holiday isn't cancelled!' I exclaimed.

'What? I don't want to go through your transporter again. We ended up somewhere else.' Teri told me.

'I know but Alyssa has powers to change pictures!' I explained.

'We could go to LA!' Teri suggested.

'You just want to meet LA boys.' scoffed Henry.

Just at that moment, Dad Bon came through the door. He came from work.

'Hello honey!' He hugged Mom Liz.

'Isn't that a bit cliché now?' Henry said.

We all laughed.

'We were just discussing holidays. And we're going to LA!' Mom Liz sounded cheerful.

'So who's coming?' I asked.

'Me, Bob, Henry, Teri, you of course, Dad and Alyssa.' She told me.

'Bettwe get ready then!' Teri raced upstairs.

'I'll text her.' I took out my phone.

Alyssa's POV

My phone started vibrating loudly. I would be found now. Be quiet, phone. I put it on silent.

'What was that sound?' Someone asked

'Dunno.' Tom said. 'Anyone saw Alyssa?'

'I did! She was hiding near a bush.' Chuck announced.

Great(!) Just great. Way to go, Chucky the Kid. You're not supposed to say where others hide. Darn it. I was so close to being Hide and Go Seek champion. Now my record is ruined. I knew they were all looking behind all the bushes in the neighbourhood. I waited.

'Found you!' They laughed.

'Thanks a lot Chucky(!)' I sighed.

'Why the sighing?' He asked.

'Never mind.' I looked away.

I whipped out my phone and looked at messages.

**1** **new** **message** **from** **Marvin **

**Marvin: hey Alyssa. Can we talk?**

**Alyssa: hi. Sorry I was playing. What about?**

**Marvin: it's ok. About a holiday.**

**Alyssa: sure go ahead.**

**Marvin: well we decided to go on a holiday to LA. And I wondered if u wanted to come.**

**Alyssa: just for the picture thing?**

The picture thing was basically my photo manipulation. Because he was an alien, obviously he would have different body parts. That would show in the x-ray. My powers let me change it.

**Marvin: yeah but also my parents really like you. Like a lot.**

**Alyssa: lol okay I'll ask my Mom first. **

**Marvin: kl I'll wait.**

The first time I went to Marvin's house was cool. His parents were super kind, friendy, sweet and generous. Maybe they wanted me to like them and get a good impression. They tried acting posh and stuff like that. I told them to be themselves because I think people should be unique. It was a good day. But Marvin, Murray and I fought over Mr Weiner.

I really wanted to go to LA. I looked on this map app (hey, that rhymes!) and saw where it was. Los Angeles, California, USA. I had no idea what was there, but it seemed cool. I never travelled to a different country before. Maxine, Mom Anne, Drake and I just headed to a beach. Sure it included sand, ice cream and fun, but a different country was a whole new level. Maybe they would miss me.

I doubt Anne or Drake would care if I went to LA or not. They don't seem to care about Maxine and I these days. Both have completely changed due to Anne's new boyfriend. He is rather mean, aggressive and kind of creepy. I think his name is Kyle. Kyle doesn't like Maxine and I, he shouts. I wonder why. He isn't like that to Anne and Drake. I saw Anne in the kitchen and ran to her.

'Hi Mom Anne!' I greeted politely.

'What do you want, Alyssa?!' She angrily asked me, annoyed.

See, I told you, didn't I?

'Can I go to LA?' I asked her.

'Whatever, I don't care where you go. Just away and out of my sight.' She explained. 'Now go away.'

'Ok, bye!' I waved.

'Ugh.' She groaned.

Maxine's POV

'Where is that stupid girl?!' I heard Kyle screaming.

He is Mom's boyfriend. Mom hasn't dated anyone after Dad, but now she had. I questioned why she picked such a rude, ugly and weird man. I despised him. He cursed and pushed us. Thankfully Alyssa comforted me.

She was very kind and nice to me, even though before I was mean to her. But I forgave her and acted kind after a few situations. The talent show, flying through the school, cheering me up. I realised she wanted to be friends with me. I appreciated her singing that duet with me for the talent show. I was just a little nervous. Okay, very nervous.

Kyle hated us both so we knew what it was like. But I was more afraid of Kyle than Alyssa. She was an alien so could run away faster. But when she held my wrist I somehow ran as fast as her. We helped other and comforted each other. The two of us mainly spent our day in the room we shared together. There was lots of stuff to keep us entertained.

I ran away from Kyle and stopped at the kitchen door. I heard Alyssa talking to Mom.

'Hi Mom Anne!' She cheerfully said.

'What do you want, Alyssa?!' I knew she was angry.

'Can I go to LA?' Alyssa asked.

'Whatever, I don't care where you go. Just away and out of my sight.' Mom sounded annoyed. 'Now go away.'

'Ok, bye!' Alyssa left.

'Ugh.' Mom huffed.

For a moment, Mom sounded like me. I used to be mean to Alyssa. I hate myself because she's one of my closest best friends. I wondered if she was going to LA by myself. In sisterly fashion I was worried for her. I headed to our room to talk to her. She wasn't there so I sat down. I remembered the songs I practiced for the talent show, but I didn't like any of them.

_If only we had tried to see  
A way to start a new  
We may have found that this time round  
Our friendship only grew  
We could have been true sisters  
If we only made amends  
We could have been true true sisters  
And ever after friends  
You suddenly feel that all is lost  
Frightened and alone  
But maybe yours isn't the only heart  
That's sinking like a stone  
Though many of the ones you love  
Are frozen in a trance  
Someone who's a lot like you  
Never became like that  
You could be true sisters  
Sisters  
If you only make amends  
True true sisters  
Sisters  
And ever after friends  
And ever after friends_

Alyssa's POV

Now I had asked for permission, I could go to LA. But I wondered if Maxine would be scared without me. Kyle was very rude. All of a sudden, the door burst open. She was sitting on her bed.

'Alyssa! I overheard your talk with Mom. Are you going to LA by yourself?' I questioned.

'You did? But you said eavesdropping was bad.' She said. 'No, I was invited by Marvin.'

I knew who he was, she had told me once. Anyway, back to the conversation.

'Never mind, I say a lot of things. But what about the others?' I shuddered.

'If they do anything to you, just tell me. When I come back, I'll sort them out.' Alyssa explained.

I had no idea what 'sort them out' meant, I just nodded. It's a bad day to be them.

'Thanks Alyssa. I feel safe now.' I smiled. 'Let's keep in touch, okay?'

'Your welcome! Yeah, I'll send you a postcard. Via the American postal system!' She giggled.

'WHO says via anymore?' I asked.

'Why would I know?' Alyssa replied.

I began to giggle with her. She made me laugh. Sometimes on purpose. Once, I was drinking water and Alyssa said something, and I spit it out. Well I guess people don't want to live through that again.

I put on my headphones. There was some romance music playing. Alyssa stared at me and pretended to listen aswell.

Alyssa's POV

Maxine was listening to something on her headphones. I stared. I pretend to listen. But it didn't feel the way. I felt bored so I took out my phone.

**Alyssa: I asked my mom.**

**Marvin: kl wat did she say?**

**Alyssa: she said she didn't care if I go or not. So i am.**

**Marvin: alright then. I'll tell my mom then.**

**Alyssa: wait hold on Marvin. Can I ask for a huge favour?**

**Marvin: sure wat is it?**

**Alyssa: um can my sister Maxine come as well? I think she'll be sad at home.**

**Marvin: but your parents are at home right?**

**Alyssa: yeah but she doesn't like them very much.**

**Marvin: I'll ask. :)**

**Alyssa: thanks so much!**

Marvin's POV

I put my phone on the coffee table. Mom Liz was sitting on the sofa.

'Hey Mom! Alyssa said her mom gives her permission. But Alyssa asked me if her sister could come too.' I explained.

'Of course!' She smiled.

'Oooh! The more the cooler!' I smiled.

'Marvin, it's more the merrier.' Teri said.

'Yeah! That too!' I corrected her.

'Whatever.' Teri left.

'Tomorrow is our flight. I have booked our hotel at Hollywood Orchid Suites.' Mom Liz said.

'What about Murray? He'll be lonely.' I looked at him sadly, wagging his tail.

'Don't worry, I'll send him to Mrs Thompson.' She told me.

'NO!' I yelled. 'She's evil!'

'Don't believe such things, Marvin.' Mom Liz rolled her eyes.

How mean!

I walked to my phone and texted Alyssa.

**Marvin: yeah your sister can come too. :)**

**Alyssa: OMG thanks. She will be surprised.**

**Marvin: surprised?**

**Alyssa: yeah she doesn't know yet. But I'll tell her.**

**Marvin: ooh. I hope she wants to come.**

**Alyssa: dnt worry she will.**

**Marvin: see ya tomorrow then. **

**Alyssa: bye.**

Alyssa's POV

Now I could go tell Maxine the great news! I hope, like Marvin did, she would want to come. It sounded like she wanted to, didn't it? She was still listening to music. I tapped her shoulder. Maxine took them off and looked at me.

'What?' She asked.

'Guess what?' I smiled.

'Umm, I don't know..' Her voice trailed off.

'You're coming to LA too!' I hugged her.

'OMG, really? Thank you!' Her face beamed with joy.

'Now we can do fun stuff! I bet they'll be malls.' I told her.

'I can't believe it.' She said cheerfully.

* * *

**Thank you everyone for reading the first chapter! I will hopefully get to work on the second. I'd love some reviews, I reply to all. The next chapter is when they go on the plane.**

**Sorry if you didn't want Maxine to go to LA. Many people that I'd asked said yes to it. I apologize. Like Alyssa thought, I thought she'd be sad too. I think only two people said no to the idea. **

**And I don't own the song True Sisters. I thought it would be suiting to the situation. It belongs to this TV Show, forgot the name though. **

**A/N: This fanfic will contain lots of songs. **

**Anyway, see you guys later!**


	2. Wanna meet you

**Disclaimer: I only own this story and the plot. That's it. **

A/N: So I asked a few people where they wanted Marvin and Alyssa to meet everyone. They said Nozu.

Before that, I'd like to thank CutesyBunny, CabbieFluffQueen, I'm A HUGE Fan of EVERYTHING and anubisd101. For either liking one of my fanfics.

I don't know much about travelling

It's kind of long, but never mind.

All the chapters will start with 'wanna'. Except the last one..

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Wanna meet you**

Before

We all boarded the plane. The guy in the smart suit smiled at us.

'May I see your tickets, please?' He asked politely.

Marvin's Mom handed him the tickets. He took a few moments to check them. After, the guy nodded and let us in the plane.

We sat in our seats. I was stuck sitting next to Alyssa and Marvin. Great(!) They would probably do stupid things during the flight. And guess who had to watch and take care of it? Yep, that's right. Me.

Alyssa smiled at us and asked, 'So, what are we gonna do now, friends?'

'Oooh, let's play robots!' Marvin suggested.

God no!

'BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP..' They made these weird robot noises.

Two rows of people in front of us stared creepily at us. I ducked away. See, it is bad sitting with the two idiots. How long would they do this for? Nobody knows.

'Guys, be quiet.' I scolded them.

'But we need to make noises!' The two said in unison.

'Just pretend to beep. Like good little robots.' I smiled.

'We are good!' Marvin complained.

'Whatever. Just be quiet, okay?' I asked, no begged them.

'Okay Maxine!' Alyssa nodded.

Two hours later

We were STILL on the flight. The insanity was still continuing. I told myself off for not bringing my headphones, magazines or books.

'What should we do now?' Alyssa remembered to ask.

'I dunno.' replied Marvin.

'I know! Let's play a game!' I suggested the idea.

'Yeah!' Alyssa and Marvin agreed.

'It's called be quiet and whisper. Got it?' I confirmed the game.

'Nah, that sounds boring.' She expressed her opinion.

I was so close to expressing my opinion on them, just when I gave up. I just stopped caring and laid down. I watched the TV screen. So did they. It was very boring. No good channels or movies were on.

Three hours later

We finally arrived at our hotel. It was called Hollywood Orchid Suites. The hotel was near this mall. So I could go there if I was bored!

I had to share a room with Alyssa. Our room wasn't like home, but this place was better than home. I wondered what Drake, Mom and weird Kyle were doing. Probably celebrating without us. They didn't really care._  
_

Teri (Marvin's sister) got a whole room to myself. I was literally dying to have it. Though small, it was roomy and far away from Alyssa. She's nice but sometimes she when has nightmares, Alyssa wakes up and starts "playing" with her stuffed animals. Teri was lucky.

We all sat on the sofa in the family room.

'So kids, what are your plans?' Marvin's Mom asked.

'Being upset.' I said sarcastically.

'Why are you upset?' Alyssa asked.

'She was being sarcastic.' Teri told me.

'Oh.' Alyssa looked down.

'I'm looking for the arcade,' Henry announced. 'So bye.'

'I'm going to the mall.' Teri smiled.

'Oh, Maxine, why don't you go with Teri?' suggested his mom.

'No, thanks,' I said. 'I'd rather say here. No offence, Teri.'

'None taken.' Then she left.

'What about you guys?' His mom looked at him and Alyssa.

'Hey, Alyssa, let's play hide and go seek!' Marvin shouted.

'Okay!' Alyssa agreed.

'Don't go far, guys.' Marvin's Mom told them.

Alyssa's POV

I liked playing hide and go seek, so I agreed. We put on our shoes and jackets. Then, both of us went outside the hotel. There was a car park, but only four cars were there. If you walked for five minutes, you would reach a bus stop.

'Where can I hide?' Marvin asked.

'You're not supposed to discuss where you hide.' I told him.

'Oh.' He looked around himself.

I looked around, and there was a weird shadow near the creepy bus stop. It moved frantically. I couldn't hear footsteps. Carefully opening my Force book, after skimming the text, I saw an interesting page.

'I must run before it catches me.' I thought in my mind, so no one would hear.

For a moment, it sounded like tag. But that was not the case. I put my book back in my bag.

'There are no good places to hide.' Marvin was upset.

'Don't worry, we can do something else. Like Contortion!' I giggled. Contortion was my second favourite game.

'Or we can watch those people in the bus stop.' He pointed at them.

I glanced at the two people in the bus stop. So is that why there were shadows? I didn't see them before. Huh, weird.

'It's not nice to spy on people.' I stopped looking at them.

'Fine...' His voice trailed off. 'But it would be fun.'

'Maybe.'

Cat's POV

Robbie and I sat at the bus stop. He didn't have a car so we took the bus. My brother used to have a car, too.

'Robbie, when is the bus coming?' I asked.

'Be patient, Kitty. I'm sure it's going to come.' He held my hand.

I shivered. But holding his hand was warm. Even thought it did feel like a fish. Hee hee. We were pressed together and his arm was around my waist, protectively.

'Kay kay.' I smiled.

I looked around. There were two people nearby. Maybe they could help us go home. Unless the people are bad. Robbie told me not to talk to strangers. They don't look strange.

'Robbie!' I shook his arm.

'What's wrong, Kitty?' He looked at me.

'Can I go over there?' I pointed.

'To them?' He looked at Alyssa and Marvin (wondering what they were doing). 'I told you not to talk to strangers.'

'You tell me things all the time, Robbie. Plus they don't look strange.' I pleaded.

'Fine. Just come back, okay?'

'Kay kay. I will.' Then I ran off.

Marvin's POV

Alyssa and I were sitting on the bench. I was telling her my jokes. Hopefully they were good. I knew it, because she was laughing. Then a girl appeared in front of us. She had red hair, which was frightening.

'Oh no!' I held onto Alyssa's arm. 'A stranger!'

'I'm not strange.' She said.

'Uh, hi.' Alyssa greeted her.

'No, don't greet her! She might be evil!' I shuddered.

'She seems nice.' Alyssa smiled at her.

She smiled back and replied, 'Hi, I'm Cat.'

'Isn't that an animal?' I asked.

'What's THAT supposed to mean?!' Cat yelled.

'Nothing, cats are cute.' Alyssa told her.

'Thanks!' Cat cheered.

'So what are you doing here?' I asked Cat.

'Well Robbie and I were waiting for the bus. But it hasn't come yet.' Cat explained.

'Who's Robbie? Your brother?' Alyssa asked Cat.

She giggled. 'No, Robbie's my boy- I mean friend.'

'Boyfriend? Cool.' I commented.

Cat's cheeks turned red. I wondered what was going on. She giggled and looked on the floor. So this is suspicious.

'What's wrong with your face?' Alyssa peered at her cheeks, asking.

'N-nothing.'

After Cat said that, a boy approached us. I think it was Robbie. According to her, Robbie was Cat's boyfriend. Or did Alyssa and I misunderstand? Never mind.

'Oh, look, it's Cat's boyfriend!' Alyssa exclaimed. 'Hi!'

'B-boyfriend?' His cheeks went red.

'Oh, so you guys aren't dating? Sorry.' I apologized.

'It's okay. Kitty says a lot of things.' He looked at Cat.

'Robbie! Meet my new friends!' Cat introduced us.

'That's cool, Kitty. What are their names?' Robbie smiled at us.

'I don't know.' Cat said.

Alyssa laughed. 'I'm Alyssa and that's Marvin.'

'Nice to meet you.' Robbie replied.

Cat's POV

Yay! I made two new friends. Some of my stuffed animal friends are Mr Purple and Mr Longneck. My giraffes! Sometimes Mr Purple is inappropriate, hee hee. Robbie seemed to like them as well. And they weren't strange at all! At that moment, my phone vibrated. Hee hee, it tickled. I took out my phone and went onto theSlap.

**Cat: Hi!**

**Andre: Sup Lil Red?**

**Tori: Hi Cat!**

**Robbie: Hey!**

**Jadey: Hi, I guess.**

**Beck: Hey Cat!**

**Rex: Oh no, the crazy redhead is back.**

**Cat: Robbie! Rex is being mean to me!**

**Robbie: Stop it Rex!**

**Rex: Fine, I didn't care anyway.**

**Tori: I wanted to ask you guys something.**

**Jadey: We don't want to hear it, Vega.**

**Cat: Don't be mean Jadey!**

**Jadey: I told you to stop calling me that!**

**Beck: Can't we just listen to what Tori wants to say?**

**Andre: Yeah, this chat is getting out of control.**

**Jadey: Since when do you care what Tori says?**

**Beck: I was just wondering..**

**Jadey: FINE.**

**Tori: So, as I was saying..**

**Rex: I need some more girls for Rex's all hot girl volleyball squad.**

**Robbie: REX!**

**Cat: My brother played volleyball.**

**Tori: Anyway, before Rex interrupted me, I was gonna invite you guys to Nozu. Wanna come?**

**Cat: Yay!**

**Andre: Sure.**

**Beck: Ok.**

**Jadey: Fine, then.**

**Robbie: Alrighty! Cat and I will be there.**

**Rex: Who says that? And why is she with you?**

**Robbie: Shut it Rex!**

**Rex: As long as I'm far away from the redhead.**

**Tori: Uh, why?**

**Andre: What's wrong with Lil Red?**

**Cat: Yeah!**

**Rex: She's still a mess.**

**Cat: Robbie!**

**Jadey: Shapiro, tell your puppet to quit saying stuff to Cat.**

**Robbie: Rex is NOT a puppet! Stop Rex.**

**Jadey: Whatever. Let's just meet at Nozu like Vega said, okay? Bye.**

Then, everyone went offline.

'So I guess we're going to Nozu.' Robbie announced.

'Kay kay.' I agreed.

'What's Nozu?' Marvin and Alyssa asked.

'It's a Japanese restaurant.' Robbie explained.

'Bye.' He smiled. 'Kitty, say bye to them.'

'Wait, Robbie!' I tugged on his arm.

'Yes?' Robbie looked at me.

'Could we invite them as well? They haven't been before.' I asked him.

'Okay, Cat.' Robbie agreed.

'Yay!' I cheered.

'So we are going to this place, too?' Marvin asked.

I nodded.

'Thanks!' Alyssa smiled.

Robbie put his arm around me, while Alyssa and Marvin looked at us confusedly. Probably from that "Robbie's my boyfriend" thing.

Alyssa's POV

None of us could drive. Except for Robbie, but he didn't have a car. So the four of us took the bus to Nozu. I couldn't wait because restaurants were awesome. Especially there 'all you can eat' buffets. I mean, seriously, isn't that so cool?

Cat and Robbie sat together. Marvin and I were behind them. I looked at them. They were giggling, laughing, smiling and gushing. This seemed to go on forever, until we reached our stop. When we all got off, Cat eagerly held Robbie's hand. I think this is confusing because Cat told us they are just friends. Well, maybe they want to be more.

At Nozu (but Cat's POV)

We all arrived at Nozu. I saw Tori, Andre, Beck and Jade there.

'Hey!' They all greeted.

'Hi.' Robbie and I smiled.

'I don't know you people, but hi.' Alyssa giggled.

'Me neither.' Marvin added.

'Who are your friends?' Jadey asked. 'If they hurt you, I'll get my scissors out.'

'Don't worry, Jadey. Alyssa and Marvin are very kind.' Cat giggled.

'Alyssa?' Jade asked.

'Yeah, that's me!' Alyssa waved.

'So your name's Jadey?' Marvin asked her, causing all of us to explode in laughter.

'NEVER call me Jadey.' She warned, moving her scissors towards Marvin. 'Cat just calls me that stupid name.'

Marvin held onto Alyssa's arm and backed away. 'Alyssa, she's trying to cut me with her scissors!'

Alyssa frowned at Jade. 'Back the scissors away, back them away.'

Jade huffed and put them back into her pocket. 'Fine, but only because I want to.'

Tori coughed and changed the subject. 'So should we order now?'

'Sure.' Andre agreed.

We all sat down at the high table, meaning we had those spinning chairs. They were fun but sometimes I got dizzy.

Tori's POV

Our sushi arrived and we started eating. Throughout, Robbie told us his awful jokes. Seriously, I don't get them. Nobody laughed except for Cat, himself, Alyssa and Marvin. I thought they looked nice but they didn't look like they were from LA.

'So,' Beck smiled. 'Where are you from?' He looked at Alyssa and Marvin, mainly Alyssa.

I knew Jade would get annoyed at Beck. And I was right.

'Since when you do care where she's from?' Jade sneered.

'I was just trying to be friendly.' Beck replied.

Jade shut up and looked at her sushi.

'We're from Portland.' Marvin said. And Alyssa nodded.

'Maine or Oregon?' Andre asked.

'Oregon.' Alyssa told us.

'So are you guys enjoying so far?' I joined in the conversation.

'Hi, I'm Tori Vega! I like doing everythang perfect!' Jade pretended to imitate me.

'I do not sound like that!' I huffed.

Cat giggled.

'Do you guys always go here?' Alyssa questioned. 'You seem to know a lot about it.'

'We sometimes like to come here, it's near our school.' Cat giggled.

Mrs Lee, the owner of Nozu, came to us.

'Are you all enjoying your food?' She asked, like she always does.

'Yeah!' Marvin nodded. 'I've never tried Chinese fish before.'

'Nozu is Japanese!' She shouted.

'He didn't know.' Alyssa backed him up.

'Look, it's the girl who left my daughter hanging on the ceiling!' Mrs Lee darted her eyes at me.

'I said I was sorry!' I apologized.

I heard Jade, Andre and Beck snigger.

'It's okay, like I said, I will get my revenge.' She told me.

'I'm sorry for your loss.' Marvin said in a low voice.

'My daughter did not die!' Mrs Lee yelled, then left.

Robbie's POV

We all had fun at Nozu. Everyone talked, talked and talked some more. Cat laughed at all my jokes, while squeezing my arm.

'Ow, Cat..' I rubbed my arm.

'Oh, sorry!' She backed away.

Cat did her puppy dog eyes, and I smiled. She reached for my hand, intertwining it with hers. I couldn't believe Caterina Valentine, the sweetest thing on Earth, shared a strong friendship with me. I secretly had a crush on her, but was too shy to tell her. When I sang I Think You're Swell to her friend, I felt guilty as that was Cat's song.

She had no idea, did she? Cat dated tons of guys and came to me, in need of a shoulder to cry on. I comforted her but she didn't understand the relationship we had. The Cow Wow kiss, she ran away. Did she not feel the spark?

* * *

**Yes, Cabbie moments and fluff for your Cabbie shippers! I think I ruined the fluff... never mind.**

**And for the bus thing, I don't know how buses work on America. Let's pretend they took the bus, okay?**

**I think this was unclear, but the friend he sang the song to was Sam. If you saw the Sam and Cat episode, The Killer Tuna Jump. But you guys already know that, right? **

**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. **

**I will write Chapter 3 after I do Chapter 5 of Earth Love.**

**Again, thank you everyone for reading Wanna Be with You!**

**I kinda have writer's block on the next chapter for this fanfic, if you have any ideas please PM or review them to me! All ideas welcome. You will get a special mention and I will read one of your fanfics!**

**I read people's fanfics anyway, who cares. I know mentions are not special, or maybe they are.**


End file.
